


Redeem me

by bubbletee



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Captivity, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Pre-entity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags TBA, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbletee/pseuds/bubbletee
Summary: He was stressed, frustrated and too angry to focus on anything else right now. The Deathslinger had already chased you across the whole state, and every time he had you cornered, you still managed to get away in some way. Never before had Caleb taken so much time to catch a bounty with his gang, there never were any complications. But this one has been a thorn in his side for several weeks now. He'd be sure to show you how much you stressed him out once he‘d catch you...
Relationships: Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. The Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I recently developed a small crush on our cowboi... pls be gentle I’ve never written smut but I wanna improve so I hope this fic will be a good practise ;v;

A shot to your leg was all that it took.

Finally, after weeks and weeks of this stupid cat and mouse game. Caleb was certain this was the one moment you wouldn't be able to pull out one of your tricks to escape. Y/N. You would either be reeled in by his speargun or break free with nowhere to run. That is, if you were even able to run with that freshly inflicted injury right below your knee.

Caleb's excitement grew as you were forced to come closer, a slight grin forming on his lips. You struggled and screamed in pain as you were dragged by your leg, not even thinking about giving up without a fight. Quite a determined one, Caleb thought. Once close enough, one of Caleb's gang members made quick work to restrain the captured bounty. While he struggled to tie your hands behind your back due to your futile complaints, Caleb crouched down to free his speargun from your leg. He chuckled sadistically as he fiddled to remove it. Splitters of broken bones swimming in the blood that flowed down your leg as he attempts to detach the spear from your flesh. Glancing over to catch a quick reaction from its victim. Infuriated and pumped up with adrenaline, but the pain was still there. He could see your expression briefly shifting in agony, biting your lower lip harshly, small tears welling up in the corners of your eyes. You tried your hardest to hold it in. Truly a satisfying view for Caleb to observe. Probably even a better prize than the money they would receive for you.

The gang decided to start a camp right there tonight. Your wound needed to be treated so you wouldn't catch an infection. At least, that was moreso their excuse to hold a grand celebration. Everyone was relieved to finally be done with this one, another victory for the Hellshire gang. You probably never felt more humiliated in your life.

Caleb took another long sip Gold Creek Whiskey before standing up, stretching his bad leg and making his way over to Cole, still a newcomer in his group. 

"Ya got the iron ready, Cole?" Caleb asked over his shoulder. The boy nodded quickly, a little too startled to give any clear answer. Caleb reached out to grab the iron by the handle, inspecting it as the big H glowed in bright orange. He smirked as he made his way over to the captive. Everyone already awaiting the moment the Hellshire gang will leave their mark on their bounty's skin. You knew they’d do it to you. In some way, it felt like a compliment, but then again, you weren’t looking forward to get branded like cattle.

The Hellshire iron is told to brand newcomers, but that had never been the case. It is moreso used to brand especially troublesome bounties, which is usually not needed, but you had given them a rather unpleasant time. Ever since you first met he had anticipated this day. Memories of how you managed to ridicule him in front of several other criminals. You wondered if they were still alive to tell the tale. Probably not.

Two others held you in place as Caleb slowly closed the gap between the iron and your body. There really was no point in that, you didn’t struggle anyways. It was better to just take it than to make this unnecessary hard for the both of you.

They didn't even bother to remove the clothing in the area, it burned right through your blouse anyways. Jolting your head from side to side in a pathetic attempt to struggle free by instinct, you screamed in agony as the H slowly burnt into your skin right above your heart. You gasped to hold the tears when Caleb removed the iron from your chest. Your head facing the ground, your hair covering most of your face, but Caleb could still see the tiny droplets of water dripping from your eyes. With a satisfied smirk he hovered above you, fully taking in his triumph. Everyone cheered, drank enough to get completely knocked over and sang songs through the whole night. It was one of the most memorable days for the Hellshire gang. You felt sick.

While the others went on to celebrate Caleb decided to make a short visit to the tent his bounty was kept in. You were guarded by one poor member that had been stuck in there all evening. He wasn’t very chatty, but neither were you. In your mind there were other things going on anyways.

"Ya can go join the others." Caleb gestured with his head. "I'll take over from now." You could hear the Deathslinger himself appear behind you. The other man was quick to leave, not hesitating a bit. Which meant you were alone with him now. What a treat. The bounty hunter sat down on a stool, a smirk forming on his face as he turned to face his captive. 

"Where did that fierce attitude from earlier go?" You could hear the self-satisfied smile in his voice. You didn't respond, nor move. You merely sat still on the ground. Hands tied behind your back, connected to a small wooden pillar which had been rammed into the ground. Legs tied together as well, just for extra safety. You probably had no chance of escape either way. You weren’t even sure if you could mount a horse alone with your leg. Caleb knew you were awake, you were waiting for a moment to pull out the ace from up your sleeve, but he wouldn't let you. Never. He couldn’t know how helpless you felt, but he didn't want to laugh too soon. You will be in that prison eventually. He won't leave you any chance. 

Without really noticing it Caleb began to grow impatient. Why? He didn't know. Caleb crouched down to your level and roughly squeezed your cheeks to make you face him. Like he expected, wide awake. What were you thinking? He couldn’t tell. Having caught a bounty like you excited him in some way. It reminded him of how rewarding a successfull hunt feels. Still, the stress you had made him undergo really hit a few nerves too well. Caleb chuckled darkly at your frowning expression. "Ya aren't quite a talker eh?" His eyes darted to your lips and quickly back to her eyes. You barely even noticed it. "Maybe there's another use for that pretty lil mouth of ya, darlin'." 

You merely gave him a disgusted glare at that. Caleb could feel your face tense up in his hand. Letting go of your jaw he took ahold of his stool and sat down. "Well then, I'm waiting." You didn't even move an inch. He’d have to force you to touch him, not that you really wanted that. But you’d never touch this man out of free will. He was at least double your age and gross in every way.  
"I think I worded this wrong.." Caleb grabbed his redeemer from the table. Pointing the spear at your head. "Go on, darlin'. Unless you want me to pull this trigger." He was obviously not going to actually go through with it, but a little threat always helped. And besides, it's not like he hadn't thought about killing you here and there. You didn’t really understand his intentions. He was known not only as a bounty hunter, but also as a merciless killer. Whether or not these tales were true, you didn’t want to test it.

"It might be easier without those wouldn't it?" Caleb questioned in a sarcastic way as he freed you from your restraints, keeping the gun always in your direction. It was a risk to let you roam freely, but a risk to humiliate you? He would take it. And it worked. You were helpless. You had no plan to get out of there. Grabbing a fistful of your hair Caleb forcefully yanked your face closer to his crotch. You could already see him half hard through his pants. Glaring up at him for the split of a second you made work to unbutton his pants. Pulling them down just enough to free his growing erection you hesitated for a moment, before taking him into your hand to slowly start stroking. You started off by kissing the tip, barely letting him glide between your lips. Caleb could see your sly smile and growled in response. He didn't appreciate your tease. You could feel the tip of his speargun getting pushed against your throat. You didn't let that bother you, but quickly took in more of his cock inch by inch. 

Caleb began rocking his hips in sync to your head. Forcing you to take in more of him as he used his grip on your hair to push your head further down. You moaned as he fucked your face, gagging with every thrust. Caleb could feel the tip of his cock hitting against the back of your throat over and over again, the vibrations he felt through your muffled moans were enough to bring him over the edge, he couldn't help but let out an audible moan as he came into your mouth. You looked up at him in surprise, tears uncontrollably sliding down your cheeks. Caleb chuckled. He could get used to this view. "Ya know darlin', this position makes ya look like a dirty lil whore. Suits ya."

You frowned in protest, but were quickly taken aback when he pulled you down his length once more. Not for pleasure, just to see you choke on his dick once more.

"Don't think we're done yet. The fun part's only 'bout to start."


	2. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I belong in horny jail  
> bonk  
> It feels odd to write this

A mix of drool and cum dripped down your chin when he finally released you. Thin strings that were still attached snapping seconds later. Gasping for air and at the same time coughing up any fluids that had reached into your windpipe. Using the back of your hand to wipe off anything that was still left on your face. Your throat was sore, your jaw aching and your head feeling somewhat lightheaded. You were only brought back to reality when Caleb roughly pulled you up by your arm. A sharp pain shooting through your entire leg when you tried to balance yourself, immediately collapsing only to be dangling from your arm still thightly in his grasp. Scoffing in annoyance for a second he assisted you to get up. Somewhat forcibly nudging you onto what you could call a table made out of boxes with a cloth thrown over it, pushing off any objects in the process.

You gave him a questioning look while he skimmed you over. Your eyes widened when he began tugging at your waistband. Kicking your healthy leg in protest and attempting to overpower and push him away. But that was of no use. He merely let out an annoyed grunt before wrapping one hand around your throat, forcing you to lie down. 

“Would ya stop making this hard for the both of us.” He exclaimed, still fumbling around your pants. It was more of a demand than a question. You were still trying to kick Caleb while your hands tried to hinder him from strangling you. The efforts were in vain, he eventually managed to remove your clothing, merely leaving you exhausted. Completely exposed to him in the bottom you tried to press your legs together as hard as you could. He easily held them apart though, quickly positioning himself between them and giving you no chance to refuse him. 

The hand around your throat traveled south to start rubbing your clit. You looked away in embarrassment, Caleb chuckling in response. “My, Y/N. I barely even touched ya and you’re already so wet.” You cursed your body for feeling any kind of arousal because of this guy. With his other hand still on your sex Caleb used his other to unbutton your blouse and free your breasts. You were barely fighting back by this point. Too exhausted from before and weak from the sensations he made you feel. You whimpered quietly when he twisted one of your nipples between his fingers. 

He didn’t wait much longer. Grabbing your hips to pull you closer to the edge of the boxes he rubbed the head of his cock against your pussy, making you bite your lip. Eyes half lidded, obviously preparing yourself for what was about to come.   
When he slowly pushed into you an immediate pain visibly crossed your face. Biting your lower lip hard enough to draw blood, your eyes were watering enough to blur your vision but not form any tears. One of your hands digging into the wooden surface with your nails. You were completely frozen when Caleb suddenly stopped for a moment. You tried glancing at him to catch his expression, his lips were parted and his eyes seemingly staring a hole into nothing.

“A virgin?” He questioned dumbfounded as he loomed above you. He really didn’t expect you to be _that_ innocent in this matter. Sighing at his mistake his hand traveled down once again. “Don’t tense up.” Twisting his wrist he used his thumb to circle your clit. You gasped and bucked against him, taking in more of his cock in response. He groaned as he slowly started to pick up a pace.

After time the pain turned into pleasure and you found yourself moaning loudly as he roughly pounded into your pussy. No one was going to hear you anyways, and if they were, they would be too hung over to remember. 

You clenched around him, feeling how you were getting closer and closer to where you wanted to be. Your breath quickening with every thrust. Caleb inhaled sharply, his nails digging into your hips and his pace greatly exaggerating. You threw your head back when you came around him, your vision blurring until darkness finally overcame you.

  
  


You woke up to a sudden jolt, with your hands once again tied behind your back. You felt nauseating. Your clothes drenched in dirt, sweat, blood and whoever knew what other fluids, your hair so greasy it almost looked wet, and an unpleasant taste in your mouth that didn't seem to fade. Moving your body hurt. Everything hurt. Your broken leg to the everburning brandmark, bruises you didn't even know you had, and your head pounding in your ears.

Your eyes drifted over your surroundings. You were in a carriage full of boxes and supplies, the only remarkable view ahead was the Deathslinger seemingly tinkering with his weapon. A sudden annoyance filling your inner self. You hated that thing. If only you had reacted quick eno-

"Took ya a while.” He exclaimed without looking up from his craft. You kept quiet. Never in your life you had felt so lost. Trapped with the man who had taken your freedom, pretty much everything from you. Only dreadfully waiting until you arrive at that prison and be sentenced to hang anyways. 

Caleb glanced up at you questionably. “What’s with the silence today?” He cackled. “Last night ya proved to be quite the loud one.” 

Last night? What was he implyi-

Your eyes widened when your brain finally caught up on what he meant. Clenching your jaw you looked at the ground, avoiding any eye contact. What happened last night, you had almost completely repressed any memory of it. He really had taken everything from you by now.

“Why are you even here.” You asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic. 

“Just making sure ya ain’t trying anythin’.” The man shrugged in response. You had never heard a worse lie. He probably knew better than anyone else in what helpless state you were in right now. It was just a pleasure to see you like this. Anyone else could be in his place right now, he just wanted for that someone to be himself.   
  
You scoffed at him and he laughed in response. Putting his gun aside he crouched down beside you, grabbing your jaw tightly between his fingers to make you face him. For some reason he loved doing that it seemed.

”Ya know darlin’... I’m usually not one to take what ain’t mine, and I almost felt guilty for what happened, but you have the odd ability to make me forget all that.” Holding your breath you tried to avoid his glare and instead drifted your view further down. You had never seen his face up close in the light before. Wrinkled, scars painted across it, one of his teeth missing in the bottom row... The list went on. In every way he disgusted you. 

“What’cha looking at?” He raised an eyebrow. Questioning, he brought you back to reality. You gave him no answer. Finally letting go of your jaw he instead turned you around to face away from him, your back colliding with his chest. Gently caressing your breasts with his hands you already knew where this was going. He would toy around with you the whole way to Hellshire penitentiary, you were sure of it.

Trying to press your legs together when one hand wandered down your pants was another pathetic attempt at hindering him from touching you. It didn’t even seem like you were trying, deep down you had probably given up anyways.

You bit your lip to hold back a moan that was about to escape your lips when his rough fingers parted your folds. One hand still groping at your clothed breast, the other lightly pushing and rubbing at your clit. You had to admit, he knew what to do with his fingers. Caleb chuckled quietly into your ear when you wiggled your hips around. You hated his laugh. It always managed to mock you in some way.

No sound escaped your mouth when Caleb inserted a finger into your pussy, you grind your teeth hard enough to prevent that. No way in hell you would give him the satisfaction he yearned for so much. Despite the violation, his touch felt a lot gentler compared to last night, at least that’s how you perceived it.  
His thumb was eagerly circling around your clit when he added a second finger. Without doubt you had already soaked through your clothes by now. The embarrassingly slick feeling down there was proof enough.

You were a panting mess under his touch, pushing yourself against his hands and your back firmly pressed to his chest. Wondering if any of his posse could hear you, you tried to keep as quiet as possible. Before you could reach your high Caleb retracted his hands, having you whimper quietly from the loss of touch. Without a word he went back to start cleaning his gun, giving you no more attention whatsoever. You could make out a slight smile on his lips, in a way it told you “Good luck with your hands tied.” Pouting at him you bit your lip. Your clothes disheveled and your legs pressed tightly together, desperately trying to cause any kind of friction by brushing them together. Nothing helped though, it only left you frustrated. Was that your punishment for not giving him what he wanted? Probably.   
You threw your head back to look up at the carriage ceiling. This was going to be a _long_ ride.


End file.
